<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Word Journey by BeaDragonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860597">The Word Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia'>BeaDragonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the word journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Word Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel sat at her desk, tapping her pencil eraser on the blank sheet of paper. Tap, Tap. Tap</p>
<p>Her mind was as blank as the thin sheet of lined white paper. She watched the pencil bounce up and down. She stopped it from bouncing and took a good look at it. It was a bright pink color of plastic that held tiny thin pieces of lead. Nothing like the ones her mother gave her to use as a small child. Made with the lead inside the bright yellow painted wood. She sighed.</p>
<p>Teacher said to write a story about a journey, and the definition was on the board. Everyone else had already started writing, some had even finished. Yet she couldn’t think of a single thing to write down.</p>
<p>jour·ney<br/>
/ˈjərnē/<br/>
noun<br/>
1.	an act of traveling from one place to another.<br/>
"she went on a long journey"</p>
<p>Trip, expedition, period of traveling, tour, trek, voyage, cruise..<br/>
verb<br/>
1.	travel somewhere.<br/>
"they journeyed south"</p>
<p>The problem was, Hazel had never “journeyed” anywhere. She’d never left town, other than going to school, the store, the doctor and the dentist, she’d not gone anywhere at all. They didn’t even own a car to “journey” in. </p>
<p>How could the teacher expect her to write a story about something she knew nothing about? She raised her hand.<br/>
Mrs. Piper came over and leaned over Hazel’s desk. “Yes, Hazel?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about going anywhere Mrs. Piper.” She whispered as she hung her head, her long hair falling over the blank sheet.<br/>
Mrs. Piper lifted one of the long tresses of auburn hair from the desk and smoothed it over Hazel’s shoulder. Then reached under her chin raising her head. “Hazel, not all things we write about are real. There is fiction, or make believe as well as non-fiction which is real. Most stories are fiction. Created in the mind of the writer. In your mind you can go anywhere, do anything. Don’t you ever pretend you are doing something that isn’t real?”</p>
<p>Hazel blinked and a shy smile came across her pouty lips. “Yes, Mrs. Piper. I pretend a lot of things.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Piper smiled back. “Then pretend you are or have been on a journey, write me a story about it.”</p>
<p>Hazel straightened up, pushed her hair behind her ears. She grabbed up the bright pink pencil began to scribble words across the blank sheet.</p>
<p>Her journey to writing had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>